


To Become Something New [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Series: A Farm in Iowa series [Podfic] [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kidfic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Wednesday after the fourth, and John almost has the musical stylings of Lee Greenwood worked out of his head, and Finn's store of candy thrown from the floats in the local parade is dwindling rapidly. Martha's resting in Jim Brenneman's barn, tired – John insists, as if she's flesh and blood – from the two dozen paying customers who celebrated independence in her care, and Rodney's almost calm after his annual festival of obstinate Canadianness in the face of America's celebration. There are five solid weeks before Finn goes to pre-school, and two houses waiting for John to paint, and between times there's the continuing need to re-master the art of sleep deprivation, helped along by Merrie's healthy lungs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Become Something New [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Become Something New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966986) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



> Part 44 of the A Farm in Iowa 'verse.  
> Recorded for the SGA...10 Years Later Fest.

Length: 0:34:31

File size: 15.8 MB

Download: [Link to download page](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/To%20Become%20Something%20New.mp3)


End file.
